


Magic

by albert_al, oops (albert_al)



Series: APH Rarepair week 2019 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Nationverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albert_al/pseuds/albert_al, https://archiveofourown.org/users/albert_al/pseuds/oops
Summary: America still thinks about it sometimes, about magic and the interconnectedness of life.





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> written for rarepair week 2019, the prompt was magic.

_“_ _So you see America…”_

_England said one night tucking him into bed._

_“There is a magic in this world… that you and I cannot see”_

_England’s face was quite serious._

_“It binds all living things together”_

_America stared up at him, not so convinced. How could he be connected to the cows? The frogs? The bugs?_

_“Everything?”_

_England laughed as though it were a silly question._

_“Everything”_

_It was America’s turn to laugh. “Even the gross stuff and like bugs?”_

_“Yes, even the bugs”_

_America wondered how he hadn’t noticed it before, and why it can exist but cannot be seen. He yawned._

_“Good night America”_

_England turned away, candle in hand._

_“Goodnight”_

 

America still thinks about it sometimes, about magic and the interconnectedness of life.  

-

America wasn’t so sure he believed in magic.

It was a ridiculous concept honestly, he was far too grown up for that, besides that he had work to do.

Work that seemed to be increasing to the point he would have to work late nights trying to stay on top of all of the paperwork he was sent on a daily basis.

America sighed and rubbed his tired eyes, more than anything he wanted to get some sleep

He yawned, you know what, his boss could suck it. He was going to sleep anyway, screw him.

As he was on his way to bed, a photograph caught his attention and held it for a while.

He remembers when it was taken, he remembers who it was taken with. It had been a long time ago, almost a century now.

Him, and Lithuania.

Just like it had been like back then, smiling and laughing and holding…holding hands.

Lithuania smiled a lot more back then.

America’s thumb grazed over the frame and he wondered if Lithuania ever thought him.

He had loved Lithuania so much. He still loved him, he wasn’t sure if Lithuania understood that.

But he did.

An awful lot.

America placed the picture down and sighed heavily, his heart ached.

He settled into bed, his mind drifted back to a memory. What England said all of those years ago.

_“There is a magic that binds the world together”_

If there is such magic, and such a thing as fate.

Maybe they will meet again.


End file.
